Alliance
Alliances form a core part of gameplay in Goodgame Empire. Players can join together with friends (or strangers) to create an alliance and gain access to many bonuses such as; the alliance smithy, bonuses to their attack speed, a friendly community, and many more. Players can choose to either create an alliance of their own or join another alliance made by someone else. Joining one made by someone else often has it's advantages such as instant access to possibly high level bonuses, a higher level smithy and more. On the other hand, joining another alliance means the player won't have full control and may have to wait a long time before they are promoted in the alliance, granting them administrative powers. Being part of an alliance is required for two of the daily tasks. These are a very quick and an easy 10 activity points players can earn. A player must: * Write a message in the alliance chat * Use the alliance smithy to create one piece of equipment Alliance Level There are 50 alliance levels to gain. Whenever a player earns glory points, they are added to the alliance and with enough, the alliance can advance to the next level. With each level, every member of the alliance can gain some rewards. A list of rewards available for each level is tabulated below along with the glory points required for each level. Every alliance starts at level 1. Chat and Notice Board One of the many features of an alliance is the alliance chat and notice board. Members can talk to each other in the alliance panel, or in the alliance minichat panel in the lower left of the game window. This feature enables members to coordinate attacks on other players or alliances. The alliance notice board acts as an in game forum for alliance members. Players can post threads for discussion, or questions they wish to be answered. There is a maximum of 10 threads with 20 posts in each. Alliance Funds Any member of an alliance can contribute to their alliance's collective funds. Once the resources have been donated, they cannot be taken out. Alliance funds are used to purchase upgrades for the alliance smithy, or alliance wide bonuses such as an increase in attack travel speed for all members against members of alliances they're currently warring with. Players can choose to donate however much they wish. All resources are available for donation (wood, stone, gold coins, and rubies). It's recommended for new members who wish to get promoted higher to donate a lot of resources to the alliance funds as this will increase their reputation with members of the alliance. Alliance Upgrades Listed below in the table are upgrades available for alliances. There are a variety of upgrades available for alliances such as more slots, a better alliance smithy, increased support travel speed and more. These upgrades are purchased using alliance funds. Please fill in the corresponding resources as required, if known. Members An alliance can increase the number of member slots up to a maximum of 26 times (increasing by 2 every time you upgrade it), however that is not to be confused with the actual limit ''which is 65 members. Support - Travel Speed Market Barrows - Travel Speed Donation Bonus Wartime Looting Bonus Attack - Travel Speed Alliance Smithy At the alliance smithy, members of the alliance can forge a piece of equipment once per day. The higher the level of the smithy, the better the items that you recieve will be. Gold coins must be used to forge an item from the smithy. The cost to use the smithy is also dependent on the level of the smithy, as shown below Other Features These are the full list of features in the alliance page, in order from top to bottom '''Overview' Default page when you click alliance button. Shows recent alliance activity, as well as the announcements. Members List Shows all members in alliance, in order of rank. Leader at the top, and novices at the bottom. It should be noted that the members are NOT listed in order of level, or honor, only by rank. Chat and Notice Board Has big alliance chat window, where you can toggle between Minichat or not, and has the alliance notice board as well. Alliance Funds Shows how much has been donated, from Wood, Stone, Coins, and Rubies, as well as a box, through which you can donate your own resources. Rubies can can only be donated once you have reached level 25, or once you have bought rubies.The funds also allow a high-ranking member, or leader to upgrade alliance benefits. Management Mostly for leadership, you can change the alliance name (Free first time, costs 10k rubies next). and edit the alliance description, both reserved for Seargents and above. All members can send Mass Messages though, another function available. Lastly, you can leave the alliance in this section, by clicking the button. Diplomacy Here, you can view alliances you have pacts and Non-Agression Agreements with, as well as who you're at war with. You can also accept/decline offers to end a war, or accept a pact/NAA Level You can view what level the alliance is, determined by glory points accumulated throughout the alliance. You can also see how close they are to the next level, how many Capitals/Metros/Kings Towers the alliance has, and you can even access your own glory points overview. Alliance Smithy Finally, there is the alliance smithy. Here, you can forge a piece of equipment for a certain amount of coins, and the leader can upgrade it too with the right amount of resources needed. The higher the alliance smithy level, the more costly it is to be upgraded, but the more quality equipment you're likely to get Gallery __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay